


Don't Be Shy

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Cock Ring, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome, Verbal Degradation, dom shiro, sub lance, switch Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 8 - Fisting + Day 27 - Degradation





	Don't Be Shy

Hunk had to resist from touching his spent cock as he watched the scene take place mere feet from him on the large bed in Lance’s room. Lance’s arms were tied above his head to the headboard behind his bed and his legs were being held out to the sides by Shiro’s hands. Lance was moaning behind the blue ball gag that was worked between his lips as he pushed up against Shiro, his own restrained cock bouncing with each thrust Shiro gave into him. Hunk could see his own cum dripping out of Lance’s hole each time Shiro pushed his thick erection into Lance’s greedy hole. Lance’s thighs and ass were coated in a thin layer of Hunk’s release as Shiro fucked into the Blue Paladin deeper and harder. 

“Fuck!” Shiro swore as he threw his head back, fingers tightening on Lance’s ankles as he buried his throbbing cock deep inside of Lance’s clenching hole. Hunk watched as Shiro’s own cum dripped out of Lance, mixing with Hunk’s own release on Lance’s skin. 

Shiro panted as he pulled out of Lance’s filled hole, the lewd squelching noise filled the room for a moment while Lance breathed heavily from around the ball gag and squirmed against the energy cuffs around his wrists as his cock visually throbbed against the cock ring. 

“Perfect,” Shiro commented as he reached down and used his thumbs to spread Lance’s hole wider, inspecting the amount of cum and lube that were mixed together inside of Lance. Lance’s cheeks turned red and he turned his eyes towards the ceiling in embarrassment. 

“Don’t be shy baby, your messy, sloppy hole is exactly what we need right now.” Shiro shushed his boyfriend before beckoning Hunk over. Hunk knew he would never be able to repay Shiro for letting him have Lance like this so he was going to enjoy every moment of it. 

“The more lube the better after all, now Hunk go nice and slow. We really want Lance to feel it.” Shiro handed Hunk more lube and Lance watched with dark, wide eyes as Hunk used the lube to slather his whole right hand up. 

“Three will easily fit inside of him right now, after all, he’s a bit of a gaping mess,” Shiro said fondly as he clicked a button on the energy cuffs and Lance let out a muffled noise when new lines of blue energy appeared between his wrist cuffs and the ones on his ankles, tugging his legs up until they were resting up against his shoulders and he was totally bound and immobile. Hunk readied his three thick fingers on his right hand and gingerly pressed them at Lance’s soaked hole and slid them right in. 

“Mm, you’re right. Look at how easily they slid in.” Hunk commented as he stared down at his three fingers inside of Lance with silent awe. 

“I do like keeping him loose and ready so I knew once we both fucked him he would be ready for it,” Shiro commented as he rubbed at Lance’s thigh, watching Hunk’s fingers deep in Lance’s cum filled hole with the same intensity that Hunk was. 

Lance let out a muffled moan when Hunk eased his pinkie into him, stretching him out just that extra amount that made his limbs tremble in their bondage. 

“Is he tighter now?” Shiro inquired as Hunk slowly spread his fingers a bit wider and Lance let out a muffled noise as he tipped his head back against the pillow behind him. 

“You would think, but no he’s still quite loose.” Hunk commented as he slowly rotated his fingers and watched as a bead of pre-cum slid down the side of Lance’s cock as the brunet Paladin’s thighs trembled under Shiro’s hand. 

“You hear that baby? Now even Hunk knows what an eager, loose fuck hole you have.” Shiro crooned as he leaned down and kissed Lance’s cheek. Hunk blushed at the words but noticed how Lance’s hole clenched desperately around his fingers at the words and he remembered that Shiro and Lance warned him that Lance liked to be verbally degraded like this when doing kinky things like this. 

“I think you can fit your whole hand into him now, there is still some room left.” Shiro guided Hunk in a smooth tone of voice and Hunk found himself obeying automatically as he slowly nudged his thumb at Lance’s rim and gently pushed his final digit into him so his whole hand was inside of Lance’s wet and open hole. 

Lance was panting and inhaling loudly around the gag as his eyes rolled up into his head while Hunk stared at the rivers of both his and Shiro’s cum running down his wrists from where he his whole hand was inside of Lance’s ass. 

“Beautiful,” Shiro praised, free hand curling around the back of Hunk’s neck and Hunk felt himself silently preen and relax under the firm touch. 

“Now go slow, but start to make a fist, yes like that,” Shiro instructed and Hunk slowly curled his fingers together to make a proper fist inside of Lance’s body. Lance’s body jolted and a muffled moan came from the Paladin’s gagged mouth as his eyes fluttered at the feeling of Hunk’s fist inside of him. 

“Excellent, now slowly start moving like you’re punching something and work up a good pace,” Shiro instructed again as he moved his hand from Lance’s thigh to Lance’s stomach, feeling a slight bump from where Hunk’s fist was resting inside of him. 

“Can Lance take it?” Hunk was worried as he took the out of it expression and glassy eyes that Lance sporting. 

“He can trust me I know his limits and he can take your fist.” Shiro assured Hunk and even Lance nodded a bit in confirmation and Hunk felt himself relax and he slowly started to move. He followed Shiro’s orders and soon found himself quickly moving his fist inside of Lance’s hot, wet ass. 

“Yes, just like that Hunk, you’re doing perfectly.” Shiro praised as he watched the way Lance’s body responded to the way Hunk was fisting him. Shiro found his own cock responding to the sight and sounds of the scene before him and he had to fight back the urge to fill Lance’s mouth with his cock, he wanted Lance to watch as he came untouched just with Hunk’s fist inside of him. 

“Look at you, always making such a mess.” Shiro tsk’ed as he used his thumb to wipe away some drool that was sliding down Lance’s chin before smearing it across the Paladin’s cheek. 

“Now I’m going to take that nasty cock ring off and you are going to watch as you come completely untouched with Hunk fisting you,” Shiro spoke as he started to unlatch the cock ring and Lance’s hazy eyes turned down to where his stomach was slightly extended and Hunk’s hand disappearing between his thighs. 

Lance let out a muffled scream as his whole body arched and writhed as he did indeed come untouched when Shiro removed the ring fully. His orgasm was so powerful Lance’s world faded into darkness as his body gripped Hunk’s hand tightly. 

“Fucking hell.” Hunk swore, sweat dripping down his face as he watched as Lance fell unconscious from his powerful orgasm and with Shiro’s soothing words and orders in his ears Hunk slowly and gently eased his hand out of Lance’s gaping and messy hole. 

“You did real good Hunk, you made him come so hard he passed out.” Shiro kissed Hunk’s lips gently as he helped Hunk clean off his hand and deactivate the cuffs on Lance. Hunk curled Lance to his chest and buried his face into the brunet’s soft hair. 

“You gave him exactly what he wanted, what we all wanted I think,” Shiro spoke constantly in that soft tone of voice as he cleaned the three of them up and smeared a lotion on Lance’s stretched rim before he wrapped a blanket around the two Paladins. 

“He’s okay?” Hunk managed to ask when he came down a from a high he hadn’t been expecting at all since he didn’t come at all since the start of the night. 

“He’s more than that, he loves it,” Shiro promised as he curled up against Lance’s free side and took Hunk’s hand in his flesh hand in a gentle hold. 

“I liked it too,” Hunk admitted and blushed when Shiro kissed the knuckles of his hand. 

“It’s okay to like it, when we all get back up to 100% we can talk about this more because I know I want you back in here with us and I know Lance will as well,” Shiro promised, eyes glinting with something. 

“I want to come back, I want this.” Hunk said firmly and was rewarded with a brilliant smile and soft kiss from Shiro.


End file.
